


Love at First Song

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Eiji and Yut-Lung are best friends, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Singing, overprotective and catty Yut-Lung, sweet and naive Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: Shorter drags a reluctant Ash to a Karaoke bar one night. Just when the blond thinks he is going to have a terrible time, he is instantly entranced by the voice of a black haired Japanese angel with big, doe eyes known as Eiji Okumura. Will he be able to capture this singer's heart or will his overprotective and judgmental friend get in the way?





	Love at First Song

**Love at First Song**

**A Banana Fish Fanfiction**

** _Disclaimer: I do not own Banana Fish, its characters or the lyrics used in this fic._ **

“Shorter, when you said we were doing something fun tonight, I didn’t think you meant going to a karaoke bar.” Ash Lynx said with a groan while him and his best friend, Shorter Wong stood in front of the Dragon’s Moon Karaoke Bar. The bar sign’s neon lights flashed coloring them in their bright colors.

“Aw come on Ash, karaoke bars can be a lot of a fun.”

“Yeah sure, if you know how to sing.”

“I’ll have you know I have a terrific voice. Don’t ya hear me singing while fixing dinner every night?”

“That’s what that was? I thought it was a bunch of drowning cats crying out in agony.”

Shorter pursed his lips at his sneering friend, “Ha, ha aren’t you’re a comedian. See if I ever cook for you again.”

“You promise?”

“You know what, let’s just get goin’ already!” the purple Mohawk male said while he headed towards the bar’s entrance with Ash reluctantly following after him

The blond rolled his green eyes as he complained, “Remind me again why I have to go through with this?”

“Because I’m your friend and you owe me for last weekend. You didn’t hear me complaining about how boring that museum exhibit was, did ya?”

“Oh don’t worry; your loud snoring gave it away.” The green eyed male sighed heavily, “What do people find so exciting about these places anyway?”

“You need to learn how to live a little, Ash. Who knows you might actually find it interesting.” Shorter said with a grin.

“Doubt it; there is nothing interesting about a karaoke bar.” Ash replied as he and Shorter walked into the karaoke bar to find a seat.

* * *

Backstage, a nervous ebony haired Japanese male was shaking like a frightened puppy. He had peaked out from the behind the curtain and saw that the lounge area was filling up with people. His palms were sweating like crazy as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Oh wow, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” he said aloud to himself.

“For goodness sake Eiji, would you relax?” a voice said snapping him out of his nervous state of mind. Dark brown eyes looked up and saw another Asian male who looked a lot more feminine walk towards him. He had long black hair that was tied in a side ponytail with a golden dragon hairpin in his hair.

“I can’t help it Yut-Lung, I’m nervous; there are a lot of people out there.”

“Oh Kitten, there’s not that many. I’d say roughly 25 to 30 people.”

“Wow that makes me fell so much better.” Eiji said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Yut-Lung place his hands on his friend’s shoulders and gave him a comforting smile, “Listen my friend, you’re going to do just fine. Just have some confidence in yourself; you have a terrific singing voice. They’d be idiots if they didn’t see that as well.”

“Oh you’re just saying that to help me feel better.”

The long haired male gave short chuckle before saying, “Oh Kitten, when have I ever said anything to make anyone feel better?”

“Good point.” Eiji giggled at this friend before taking a deep breath to settle his remaining nerves. “Well regardless Yue, that did make me feel better.”

“You’re welcome Kitten; now let’s get you stage ready.” Yut-Lung said as he took out his emergency make up kit. “No friend of mine is going out there until he is red carpet ready.”

* * *

Out in the seating area, Ash and Shorter found a table right in the middle of it. As they took their seats, a waitress came by and took their drink orders. Once she received them, she headed to the bar to put them in and get the drinks. While waiting on them, they took in their surroundings. The karaoke bar’s décor made them feel like they were instantly transported to Hong Kong, China. “Is it me or does this place look a little too ritzy for a karaoke bar?” Shorter asked in awe of the current atmosphere.

“You got that right and why do I get the feeling this place reminds me of someone?” Ask said trying to shake this weird feeling he’s had since entering the establishment.

At that moment, the waitress came back to their table to give them their drinks before walking off to help the other customers. Then they along with the other customers heard a voice from the stage say, “Good evening everyone; you all having a great night?!”

As the crowd cheered and applauded in response, shocked looks arose on Ash’s and Shorter’s faces when they saw who was on stage. “Yut-Lung; well that explains the creepy feeling I got. What’s he doing here, Shorter?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot he owned this karaoke bar.” the sunglasses wearing male replied as he scratched the back of his head.

“Okay, I’m outta here.” the blond said bluntly as he rose from his seat only to have Shorter pull him right back down.

“C’mon man; now I know you don’t like him, but we’re already here so just relax, will ya?”

Ash groaned heavily while turning his head to the side, “Oh alright, but it had better be worth it.”

As Yut Lung walked off the stage, the DJ who was set up on the right side of the stage, spoke in his microphone, “Alright everyone you are all in for a treat. We have some talented performers tonight so why don’t we get started, folks!” While the crowd cheered, Eiji walked on stage and stood in the middle of it. “Welcome to the stage; give us your name and what you will be singing.”

“Hi, my name is Eiji Okumura and I will be singing ‘It Will Rain’.” the Japanese male replied with a smile.

“Okay then folks, looks like we have some pop action to start us off. Here’s Eiji singing ‘It Will Rain’ by Bruno Mars. Let’s show him some love!” the DJ announced receiving applause from the audience in return. Then he started the music as the first verse of the song appeared on the flat screens posted on the top left and right sides of the stage.

Eiji held the microphone to his mouth and started singing,

_If you ever leave me baby_  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

Ash’s green eyes widened at the sound of the melodious voice ringing in his ears. It was though he was listening to a choir of angels singing their praises on high. Despite the said lyrics, he felt as though his soul was cleansed at every word that was sung. The blond turned his attention to the stage and was instantly mesmerized by the sight of the cutest guy he had ever seen. The singer had the fluffiest hair and biggest doe eyes he had ever seen. He was completely enraptured by the singer. Ash listened with open ears as the singing angel continued singing.

_There's no religion that could save me_  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

(Chorus)

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain…

“Wow, this kid’s pretty good, isn’t he Ash?” Shorter asked in awe only to be shushed by his friend in return.

“Quiet Shorter; can’t ya see I’m trying to hear?!”

"Alright then…”

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
Ooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

Chorus

_Don't you say, goodbye_  
Don't you say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Chorus

After Eiji finished singing that last note and the music ended, the audience gave him a standing ovation and loud cheers and cat whistles. The Japanese male gave a bright smile as he bowed to the audience, “Thank you everyone; I’m so glad you enjoyed it. I hope you all have a great night!”

While Eiji walked off the stage to head backstage, he could hear the DJ announce the next contestant. Once he made it backstage, he saw Yut-Lung give him an approving nod. “See Eiji, I told you had nothing to worry about. You did an amazing job like I said you would.”

“Thanks Yue; it’s over but I heart still feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest.”

“Oh Kitten, that’s just the adrenaline high you’re still on after singing in front of those people. What matters is it’s over and you were spectacular; any tasteless fool could see that.”

While the current contestant was on stage singing to the crowd, Shorter turned to Ash and said, “You know I’ve heard ‘It Will Rain’ countless times, but I’ve never heard it sung like that. It touched my soul ya know; it almost brought a tear to my eye. Man that guy did a great job singing that song.”

“Hey Shorter, you know who that guy was?” Ash asked in curiosity wanting to know who the fluffy haired angel who captured his heart was.

“Aww,” the Chinese American grinned at the other, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you fell in love with that little siren, dude.”

“No…is that so wrong?”

“Of course not, man; I think he said his name was Eiji Okumura. I’ve seen him around on campus with a camera taking pictures; I assume he’s a Photography major.”

“Seriously; he goes to our college and I didn’t know?!”

“Well man considering you’re usually on the other side of campus due to your major it’s no surprise you don’t know him.”

“But with a voice like that, he should be a Music major.”

Shorter shrugged his shoulders, “Who’s to say; he might have a minor in Music.”

Ash got up from his seat and walked to the other side of the lounge. Shorter got up and followed after him, “Dude, where are you going now?”

“I’m going to see if I can find Eiji.”

“You are so in to him.” the sunglasses wearing male added with a grin.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Once they got backstage, the two males searched everywhere to find Eiji. “I wonder where that guy went; I could’ve sworn he came back here.”

“Just keep looking; he should be around here somewhere.”

“Um, what are you two doing back here?” The two males jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see the very person they were searching for. “Is there something I can help you with?” the black haired male ask them with a perplexed look on his face.

“Just the guy we were lookin for.” Shorter walked up to the surprised Japanese male and gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry; we’re nobody suspicious or anythin’; we were actually looking for you.”

“Me; how come?”

“Actually,” Shorter began while pushing the blond towards Eiji “**he** was looking for you and I was just along for the ride.”

“Shorter, stop shovin will ya?!”

The purple Mohawk male gave the other a thumbs up, “Do your thing, bro; pour it on!”

While Ash gave the other a stern look, he heard the angel ask him, “So, may I ask what you wanted with me?”

The blond turned back around and cleared his throat and said, “Well, I wanted to tell you I thought you did a fantastic job singing tonight.”

“Really?” Eiji asked in anticipation.

“Oh yeah you totally rocked the house tonight. You could be the next Bruno Mars.” Shorter added.

“That’s so nice of you to say; thank you very much.” the black haired male replied with a sweet, angelic smile on his face. The sight of that smile made Ash weak in the knees. He couldn’t even keep a straight face; he felt his cheeks grow bright red. He quickly jerked his head to the side and placed his hand over his face to hide the blush. Eiji noticed the other acting strangely and asked him in concern, “Are you feeling alright?”

“O-O-Oh yeah, I’m fine; no need to worry.”

“Oh really because if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were blush…ow!” Before he could even finish his sentence, Shorter felt a quick sharp blow to the gut by Ash’s elbow causing him to double over in pain.

“Um is your friend okay?” Eiji asked in concern, unaware of the blond’s actions.

“Don’t worry, he’ll live. Anyway, your name is Eiji?”

“That’s right; I’m Eiji Okumura. Who are you guys?”

“Well the nut in pain over there is Shorter Wong.”

“How ya doin?” the said male said wheezing in pain from the blow to his gut.

“My name is actually Aslan Callenreese, but I usually go by Ash Lynx. You can call me either one is fine with me.” Ash said holding out his hand then the other to shook it.

“Oh so you’re Ash Lynx; my friend told me a lot about you. Your fashion sense isn’t that bad.”

Shorter, recovering from the blow to the gut was about to laugh out loud at the comment. However, he didn’t even get a chuckle due to the sharp glare the other gave him. Then Ash turned back to Eiji and asked, “Excuse me?”

“Oh I’m sorry it’s just my friend told me about you and he said while you have good looks, you’re fashion sense is horrible at best.”

“Wait a sec, the only one who disses me about my fashion sense is…”

“Ah Eiji, there you are I was looking all over for y…” The minute Yut-Lung saw Ash and Shorter, the smile on this face instantly turned into a frown, “Shorter Wong and Ash Lynx what are you two doing back here?!”

“Ah speak of the diva and he appears.” Shorter said bluntly.

“Oh joy…” Ash said in a sarcastic tone of voice while rolling his eyes.

Yut-Lung immediately ran up to Eiji completing ignoring the other two males. “Kitten are you alright; did those tasteless ruffians do anything to you? Say the word, and I will have them arrested.”

“Okay, you know your sarcasm hurts.” the purple Mohawk male said quite offended by the other’s remark.

“You know we can hear you right?” Ash added.

“Does it look like I care?” the long haired Chinese male replied hissing at them.

“It’s okay Yue; they didn’t do anything wrong. They just wanted to tell me they enjoyed my singing. By the way, I didn’t know you knew Ash and Shorter.”

“Unfortunately yes; they go to our college. They are usually hanging out on the other side of campus or skipping classes so it’s no surprise you don’t know them, Eiji.” Yut-Lung explained flipping his ponytail.

“Hey we only did that once!” Shorter said in a huff.

“Yes, so far this month.”

Shorter gritted his teeth in anger as Ash spoke up, “Wait a minute Eiji, the friend you were talking about was this guy?”

“That’s right; you could say he’s my best friend.” the Japanese male replied with a smile.

“Best friend?!” Ash and Shorter exclaimed in unison and disbelief.

“And what is so hard to believe about that?” the Chinese male replied not liking their tone of voice.

“You don’t want us to answer that, and I would appreciate it if you’d stop complaining about my fashion sense.” Ash said.

“Sorry, but I can’t help but be honest.”

“Oh come on Yue, be nice please?” Eiji asked his friend in a sweet pleading tone.

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and groaned, “Fine…”

“Anyway Eiji, I wanted to ask you if you’re not too busy, we can go out for coffee or something.” Ash said to the Japanese male.

“Ash, are you asking me out on a date?” the Japanese male asked the other in a hopeful tone.

“Yes I am; or instead of coffee, we can just go out for karaoke again so you can serenade me.” The green eyed male said to the other giving him a flirty smile.

Shorter gave a huge cat whistle while Yut-Lung made gagging sounds in disgust. Eiji blushed as the other words as he sheepishly replied, “Well I can certainly be persuaded, let’s do i…”

“Whoa wait a minute!” Yut-Lung interrupted his friend while coming between them, “You have to get my seal of approval before you can even think about dating my kitten.”

“What are you, his mother?!” Ash argued back.

“No, I’m his friend and as such it’s my duty to protect him.”

“From what; he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. It’s not like Ash is gonna eat him.” Shorter chimed in.

“I don't recall asking you for your opinion, Shorter Wong.” the long haired male said in a huff.

“Well I never…” the purple Mohawk male said slightly offended.

“Okay then “Mom”, how can I get your approval to date Eiji.” the blond asked.

Disregarding the “mom” statement, Yut-Lung simply said, “Get a better fashion sense and attitude and then we’ll talk.”

“Oh come on Yue, Ash seems like a nice guy.” Eiji said in the blond’s defense.

“That’s what he wants you to think, Kitten.” the Chinese male said bluntly while running his fingers through his hair while receiving a blank stare from Ash.

“Well I would like to go out with him.”

“What?!” Yut-Lung cried out in disbelief at his friend’s words.

“Ha!” Ash and Shorter chimed in with amused smirks planted on their faces.

“But Eiji, he’s evil; surely you can do better.” Yut-Lung said until he noticed the look in his friend’s eyes. It was heartfelt, pleading look that even he couldn’t say no to. He gave a deep heavy sigh before turning to Ash and saying, “Fine you can go on a date with Eiji, but under one condition.”

“I’m afraid to ask, but what is it?”

“We double date; you and Eiji and me and…”

“Whoa, whoa, you’re not suggestin’ me and you are ya?” Shorter asked hoping to God that wasn’t the case.

“Wow, you really are funny.” the Chinese male replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm while the other pursed his lips at him. “But no; I was going to say Sing and I will go on the double date with them.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me; this isn’t a school field trip!” Ash complained.

“Relax you won’t even know we’re there. We’ll just be keeping an eye on you to make sure you’re on your best behavior is all.” Yut Lung said with a smirk making the green eyed male really annoyed.

“Back up a minute, you and Sing; when did that happen?! Shorter asked shocked beyond belief at this new revelation.

“Since last year; where have you been?” the long haired male replied nonchalantly.

“Please tell me this is some kind of a joke.” Ash said.

“No it’s no joke.” Eiji answered with a smile, “Sing and Yue have been dating since last year and they make such a great couple.”

“Why thank you, Kitten.”

“Um… if you guys will excuse me, I need to make an urgent phone call.” Shorter said trying to wrap his head around this. He left the back stage area while pulling out his phone.

“I better go and finish things up for the night. I’ll see you in a little, Eiji.” Yut-Lung said to his friend.

“Okay Yue.”

The black long haired male gave Eiji a small smile before turning to the blond with a slight frown. “As for you Ash Lynx, you may have ten minutes with Eiji to discuss your little get together. However these ten seconds count against you and don’t try anything indecent with him either. I do have cameras set up back here so I’ll be watching you.”

Yut-Lung walked away to fulfill his duties with his long ponytail flowing behind him as he moved. Once the Chinese male was gone, Ash groaned heavily, “I swear that guy gets under my skin.”

“I’m sorry about that; Yue is overprotective and a bit judgmental, but he means well.” Eiji said in his friend's defense.

“I guess; he may irk me, but you’re worth me putting up with it.” the green eyed male said with a small smile.

“Ash Lynx, is there no end to your charm?”

“Well…no.” the said male said shaking his head making Eiji laugh in amusement. Hearing the other laugh warmed Ash’s heart. He really wanted to get to know this angel more even if it meant putting up with Yut-Lung. “So, why don’t we exchange phone numbers and we’ll discuss the details for that date?”

Sounds good to me.” Eiji replied as they both took out their phones and exchanged their contact information.

“Well I better get going; I think Shorter’s goin to need some consoling after what he heard tonight.”

“Okay then Ash; I hope to see you soon and I’m looking forward to that date.” Eiji said with a sweet smile.

The blond walked up to Eiji and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying, “I promise to rock your world like you did mine, sweetie.” Ash said giving the other a wink and charming smile before leaving.

After Ash left, Eiji could hear overhear Yut-Lung yell at Ash, “What part of don’t try anything indecent with Eiji didn’t you understand, you horny blond?!”

“Shut up and stop being such a nag, will ya?!” the Japanese male heard Ash argue back.

Despite the loud bickering those two were doing, Eiji didn’t pay attention to the rest of it. He was so entranced by the blond’s loving gesture and charm to care. His face was flushed and he could hear his heart beating even faster than it did after he performed. The black haired male smiled to himself, “Well Ash Lynx I anxiously await the day we see each other again.”

**The End**

** A/N: ** ** Hey you guys! I hope you enjoyed my second Banana Fish fanfic! It has been on my mind for awhile and I wanted to write it. Definitely leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Who knows, I may do a sequel about their date if you’re lucky! Tune in for future updates from me, the one and only SpiritofLove961 or Spirit for short! Catcha on the flip side!!!**

**‘It Will Rain’ by Bruno Mars **© **Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management****/Source of lyrics: LyricFind**


End file.
